Pain
by Pip08
Summary: One shot! The final battle but the heros are three supposidly evil children and the trio does almost nothing an dget all of the credit.


Pain

The doors to the Great Hall opened and every head turned just in time to see a black hooded figure dripping with blood hit the floor, the impact echoing in the silence. Suddenly, a boy with raven hair shot up and ran over to the figure, looking under the hood so only he could see. He had tears in his eyes as he pulled something out of his pocket and did something under the hood no one could see but suddenly the blood on the figure vanished and the floor was clean. One hand reached up and touched the boys face and for the first time in a long time the Slytherin smiled, no beamed, down at the figure, hugging it to him.

"Mr. Zabini!" the professors said, rushing toward him but the figure stood and let it's hood fall down to reveal what no one was expecting. A seventeen year old girl.

"Hello again Dumbledore. Glad to see him in one piece." she said, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Eva! You scared us." McGonagol said, smiling herself. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Oh," she said with a frown. She held out an envelope. "I was told to give you this. Get it to you at all costs."

"They know who can get it to us." Dumbledore said with a wink.

"Are you alright?" McGonagol asked, waiting for Dumbledore to finish reading the letter. Dumbledore frowned.

"I'm fine. It has to be something though, I had to fight off some high standing Death Eaters for it. They were striking to kill too." she said, frowning.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said. "Yes, it is something, something big. Everyone," he said this loudly, "report to your dorms immediately except you three" he pointed to the Gryffindor table, "you two," he motioned to Blaise and the girl named Eva, "and you." He pointed right to Draco Malfoy who stood, confusion all over his face. "What are you all waiting for?" he asked, putting everyone into instant motion. The Great Hall was emptied quickly and the six plus Dumbledore were left standing.

"Why am I here?" Draco asked, confused.

"Because of me." Eva snapped, glaring at him.

"I figured you'd pull me into something but not here." he mumbled.

"Yes, well, we all know how this goes... no, I'm afraid I didn't get those three trained so you three," he turned to the two Slytherins and new comer, "will be frontal attacks, regular positions please. The safety of the castle is first, not opertunities." Dumbledore looked at Draco. "Except that one." Draco Malfoy nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, you three will hide in the forest and when Voldemort comes, you three go after him. Harry take him and you two take out those who will be guarding him and try to guard Harry from other spells." Dumbledore instructed. "These three will take care of the other Death Eaters. Oh, this is Eva." he said, motioning to the new girl.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" she asked. They nodded. "Good, now I know how to-" Blaise's hand went over her mouth.

"Don't say it." he hissed. She elbowed him in the stomach hard but he hardly flinched. After stomping on his foot he let go though.

"Don't kill him before we fight." Draco said, looking at Blaise as he tried not to kill Eva.

"You little... you are so getting it after we fight them." Blaise growled.

"Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't kick your-" she said before Draco silenced her. She glared at him before removing it with a wave of her hand.

"No wandless magic in front of them and stop fighting." Draco said.

"Sorry, forgot." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, I'll leave the chibi alone." Blaise said, smirking.

"I am not short!" she said. The two boys looked at each other and then down at the five foot four girl and burst out laughing as she radiated hate.

"Please don't make Eva mad." Dumbledore said, smiling, "She might... miss." They shut up instantly. "Now, you three go outside and get ready."

"They won't be here for a while though." Eva said. She rolled back her sleeve to reveal a skull tattoo but it wasn't the dark mark. "It should turn green at least before we go. That's when they start sending the scouts. If they see me they'll send heavy to weaken us before the majority. Oh, it's turning green."

"We have to get be outside when it turns blue so let's go." Blaise said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along quickly, Draco quickly catching up with the two.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Those three are very advanced at Dark Arts and they know Death Eaters better then Voldemort. They are going to guard the castle." he said, "and they'll win. I trust their abilities against Voldemort himself."

"You sent two Slytherins and their friend to guard us against Death Eaters?" Hermione said.

"Ah, but they have been totured by many, ecspecially Eva, for years so they'll be more passionate then you three will anyway. Trust me, they have done many sniper missions. Don't you ever wonder where Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy are when they skip classes?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"We figured they were being lazy." Ron said with a shrug.

"Well go to the forest, it is imperative they don't see you, Blaise will be attacking as well as blocking so he won't have the energy to shield you three too." Dumbledore said. Hogwarts' fate rest in the hands of six teenagers, luckily three of them were more powerful then Dumbledore himself.

"On three." the trio heard Blaise say as they walked outside to see them in a triangle, Blaise in back.

"This," Eva said, smirking.

"Is, Dumb." Draco finished and they all turned blue. Lines were etched in the ground.

"Okay, remember, Eva, we're guarding the building, the building Eva." Blaise said.

"Shut up Blaise, I'm not stupid." she said.

"But you seek revenge." Draco said.

"But I can do both." she whinned.

"Shut up and this time don't, but yes we know you can." Blaise said.

The trio got down just as Death Eaters appeared. "Wands?" Eva asked, shooting hers out and into her hand. The other two nodded, taking their own out and they started killing Death Eaters with an odd spell.

"Wow." they said as Blaise shot random shots, intercepting the other spells, directed at his two friends and the building while still attacking. Then the mases started coming, twenty at a time and Eva chunked her wand at the ground as Draco did.

"Power!" she said loudly, over the noise. A blue shield went up around the three and spells reflected off of it as the three's spells zipped through constantly. The three watched from the bushes as the Slytherins and friend wiped out Death Eater after Death Eater, fire in their eyes and anger in their heart.

"Anyone tired?" Blaise called after the field was covered with Death Eaters, every single one dead so far. The two shook they're heads to tell him they were good.

"I could use a milk shake though, shouting is making my throat sore." she said.

"Then let's ask the Death Eaters to apperate more quietly." Draco said sarcasticlly. A spell hit the shield.

"Find the sniper!" Blaise called.

"I got him!" Eva called, shooting someone in the trees. "More snipers, I think ten bunch."

"I see three." Draco called, shooting them out.

"Got three more. Missing three." Eva said.

"Two on ground." Blaise called and they nodded, each taking one out.

"Shit they sent an inner circle already!" Draco said loud enough for all to here.

"Waldo!" Eva said, killing the last one in the bushes. "I win that one."

"Stop it Eva, it's sort of important." Blaise said. She pouted until they sent fifty death eaters.

"Aw fuck it. Duck, power bomb." she said, and all of a sudden a blue ray cut through all the Death Eaters stomachs, slicing them in half, blood splatteing the shield.

"Awesome job. Clean cut." Blaise said, smiling.

"Look it! I killed the freaky lady!" she said, pointing.

"More Eaters Eva, no more looking at corpses." Blaise called, still blocking spells aimed at the castle. "Rogue!" he suddenly screamed and both turned around and aimed for one of the spells Blaise couldn't get. It exploded.

"What was it?" Draco asked, still shooting as if it was target practice.

"Unforgivible... at a wall." Eva said.

"Morons." Blaise said, still blocking the castle, more then fighting now. "Dray, I'm full back." he said.

"Eva, Blaise went total defense." he called.

"I heard." she said, shooting a sniper. "Sniper alert."

"Already?" Draco said.

"Maybe not but I killed something." she said.

"Careful." the two hissed at her.

"Sorry, but I was right. Dray, you got tree bugs and a bush." she said, shooting the now charging Death Eaters. Only one made it to their barrier and he couldn't get through.

"Kill him!" Blaise said.

"Sorry, they're fast!" Eva said.

"Then slice them!" Draco said. "Another bunch! Fuck, Eva, I can't find two plus I got another bomb."

"Check the skies!" she said, a huge wave of green slicing off the top halves of the Death Eaters in the clearing. "I got five." she said, hitting some in trees before going back to the new Death Eaters, still appearing.

"Inner circle, I'm switching shields so defend yourselves a second." Blaise said.

"Okay," Eva said, "tell them that Blaise. I'm sure they won't plan something."

"Shut up, now!" he screamed and the shield went down, dozens upon dozens of spells cast towards them but the shield was put up just in time.

"Nice save!" Eva called, stepping out of the barrier and becoming invisible, Death Eaters just suddenly dying at a fast pace.

"She shouldn't do that so close to the arrival." Draco said.

"You tell her that. Shit!" Blaise said as he missed a spell and just barely intercepted it in time.

"It can be peppered Blaise." Draco said.

"I like this wall!" he said.

"Then put a bloody shield on it." Draco said sarcasticlly.

"I would but it would waste me at the end. Where is she?" Blaise asked. "They'll be here soon."

"Who?" Eva asked, appearing and ducking into the barrier before the spells shot at her could hit her.

"Eva!" Blaise said.

"Yeah mummy, I'm safe." she said, smirking.

"Second rank snippers!" Draco growled at them.

"Already?" Eva said. "I wish we could smoke."

"Shut up Eva." Blaise said.

"Draco, your ten! Get him, quick!" Eva screamed. Draco turned and Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy killed his father, without a thought or a pause.

"Thanks Eva." he said, grinning like he had gone mad.

"No problem. Blaise, where is yours?" she asked.

"Don't know, don't worry about it." he said. She smirked before turning around and walking straight up to Blaise.

"Tell me." she said, not paying attention.

"EVA!" Draco screamed at her.

"Get back now!" Blaise growled at her.

"No fun." she said, spinning around. "Power bomb!" she screamed, the two ducked as once again the Death Eaters were split in half.

"How many of these bastards are coming?" Draco said. "I'm almost done with second rank, something is wrong."

"Yeah, this is easy, but too easy." Blaise said.

"I'm on the passages and I'll take a trip around as a double check. Back in two." she called, disapearing.

"I wish she'd let me put a shield on her." Blaise said. "She can get hit even if she's invisible."

"Yeah, but she's careful... sometimes. Can you find Waldo?" Draco asked.

"Umm... no." Blaise said, scanning the forest. "Why?"

"I'm missing one and the last group should come before the final five." he said.

"Is Eva late yet? Oh, the owl." Blaise said.

"No and thanks." Draco said, killing the owl that turned into a Death Eater before hitting the ground. "I need something Blaise, I can't keep them all."

"Don't look at me, that's why I asked about Eva!" he said, blocking spells rapidly now.

"If she isn't back soon I'm lasering them." he snapped.

"I'm back. They had some in the passages and Dumbledore has blocks up on the other entrances but there is a huge number coming by brooms so get ready." Eva said. "I'm going to bomb!"

"No!" Blaise called. The two looked at him. "Don't, kill them normally, you'll need that magic for the airel attacks."

"I will? I though you'd get them." she said, killing as many as she could as quickly as she could going one at a time.

"Unless Draco wants the roof. I'm not going up." Blaise said.

"Nah, I want down here. Sorry Eva, I haven't done disks all week." he said.

"I haven't done them either!" she said, getting mad and killing them even quicker.

"Well too bad Eva, you have more left." Blaise said. "There they are. Up."

"Pieces of shit you are. Fine but I want a shield." she said.

"Can't you make your own?" Blaise asked.

"Fine, stupid butt heads." she said, rocketing to the roof, a shield around her as she kept the Death Eaters on their brooms.

"Last round before then." Draco said. "Care if I slash?"

"Nah." Blaise said, blocking spells rapidly now, many left because of Eva's leaving. "But hurry."

"Now!" Draco said. The shield went down and a flash of red and when the smoke cleared all the Death Eaters were dead and the shield was up, Blaise resting for a moment and Draco watching for snipers.

"Ready for them?" Blaise called.

"I'm not dealing with those." Draco said. "They can."

"They're coming!" Blaise called out to what seemed like no one. Smoke suddenly started appearing out of no where.

"Eva!" the two said, looking up. Eva had finished with them and was coming down slowly but hurried up when she saw their faces.

"What? They aren't smoking it, are they?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Draco said.

"Yes! But why?" Blaise said.

"We need the monkeys!" Eva said.

"What? Oh." Blaise said. A shield appeared around the trio. "You think it isn't too bad already?"

"They'll live." Eva said. "Who wants to do the fake?"

"I'll do it." Draco said, a hologram of the Death Eaters winning appeared and it was so realistic the trio had to blink and rub their eyes.

Then Voldemort and his inner circle of ten and his five best snipers appeared. A sniper shot a fake and then they knew it was a fake, so Draco put it down.

"I thought we killed your father already Draco." Eva said.

"It was a fake." Blaise said.

"Whenever they start." Draco said.

"We're waiting for them?" Eva asked.

"What are you three doing here?" Voldemort hissed.

"We go to school here." Blaise said, motioning to Draco and himself.

"I dropped by for a visit." Eva said. "I didn't have orders, thought you were planning something, hoped they would know."

"I see. What's with the hologram, where is everyone?" he hissed.

"They all went down." Eva said.

"To the dungeons?" Voldemort said. "They were supposed to go to Dumbledore."

"No," Eva said. "They went to hell." He looked confused before catching on.

"So three little traitors then? I see." he hissed. "Kill them, make sure they suffer."

"Over my dead body asshole." Eva growled, anger erupting as a spell shot and hit the one closest to Voldemort, killing him instantly. "Bring it on old man, you'll never win."

"Eva." Draco said. "Do you know who you just killed?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"He isn't dead." he said.

"Oh right, you have to stab these and then shot them. Forgot." she said. "Snipers dead yet?"

"All but one." Draco said. A thud was heard. "Yes. All five."

"What?" Lucious asked. "All five of them are dead?"

"Why?" Eva asked, "Want to be the first to join them?" She turned invisible before a sword started to float and stab the Death Eaters, twirling and dodging and blocking. Then only Voldemort was left and Eva was back where she belonged.

"So, where is Potter? He has to kill me." he said, smirking. The trio came out of the bushes, shield still up and Harry had his wand pointed at Voldemort.

"Right here." Harry said, before shooting the killing curse at him. He dodged it. They shot curses at each other, Hermione and Ron blocking as many spells as possible.

"They suck." Eva said.

"We know." Blaise said.

"What you do with the bodies Draco?" Eva asked.

"Good question." Blaise said.

"They're piled in the riddle house." Draco said.

"Eww." Eva said.

"Can they hurry up?" Blaise said.

"Can I help?" Eva said.

"No!" Blaise and Draco said at once. She pouted. Voldemort then fell and Dumbledore was there in an instant.

"Congragulations." he said, "you have killed every Death Eater and the lord Voldemort himself."

"What?" Eva screamed.

"What's wrong Eva?" Dumbledore asked.

"We fucking did all the work. It took them ten minutes to kill Voldemort and we killed all the Death Eaters. They deserve like, no credit compared to us this is so stupid!" Eva fumed.

"Aw," Draco said. "Eva wants something more then killing all the evil people."

"Relax Eva." Blaise said. "Oh, kill Dumbledore."

"Done." Eva said, a killing curse almost hit him but he stepped out of the way.

"I was right." Draco said. "Ten galleons."

"Shut up, freaks, kill him!" Eva screamed. "It's Voldemort in disguis, the last one was Blaise's father!"

"What?" Harry asked. The shield around them shot up as a spell was thrown at them and the disguis went down.

"See!" the three screamed at them.

"Too smart." Voldemort said. "Yet the savior of the world is so dumb."

"Ah screw this." Eva said. In a flash she was gone, a sword appeared in Voldemort's stomach and she was instantly back. "Kill him!" Harry shot straight at the sword and Voldemort was finally dead.

"Wonderful job." Dumbledore said, Blaise's shields coming down and the six gathered around him. "See, everyone is safe and Hogwarts still stands. Weren't they wonderful?" he asked the famous trio. The three nodded slowly, not wanting to admit it. "Now, I suppose you three want no credit?" he asked the three Slytherins.

"Not a drop." Draco said.

"Not really, just I don't want you to forget who really did it." Eva said. Blaise placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I don't want credit." he stated. "I want you." he said, turning to Eva and kissing her before she realized what he said. Draco laughed.

"I have been waiting for that for so bloody long!" he said, smiling.

"What?" Eva said, confused, looking at Blaise.

"I win," Draco said, "she didn't know."

"Shut up." Blaise shot at Draco before Eva smiled and kissed Blaise.

"Okay," Draco said, "now you have offically made it cheesy. When you two have kids I'm going to tell them all about how romantic you two freaks are. Are you listening? Hello?" Draco frowned. "Stupid deaf and blind people." he muttered.

"Are not." Eva shot as Blaise happily wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, (leaning over a bit.)

"Well this is nothing like I thought it would be." Harry said.

"Of course it wasn't," Dumbledore said, "you're just a normal wizard Harry, a normal wizard with a big destiny. These three aren't normal and were destined for pain. They changed their lives to make the rest of the world's easier."

"It was painful though." Eva said, frowning.

"Yeah, my father was so fucking harsh. I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater and he went crazy." Draco said, bowing his head.

"I was use to having pain, my real dad died and my mom marries freaks." Blaise said.

"So you went through all that pain for the world?" Hermione asked, confused. "After all that you had gone through."

"Hermione," Eva said, "after you go through enough pain, you go numb. We were already numb. What's a pin poke to a numb hand? Nothing really."

"Wow, I think you deserve credit." Ron said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Draco said.

"Tell him now." Blaise said, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, that's her brother?" Eva asked. "The red hair, I see it."

"You two have the biggest mouths ever." Draco said.

"What?" Ron said, confused. "Tell me what?"

"Oh my god." Hermione said, "Ginny is dating Malfoy? That's who she's engaged to? Oh my god!"

"Yeah, good job Hermione." Eva said, smiling. "They aren't all stupid, who would have thought?"

"WHAT?" Ron exploded. "YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY MY LITTLE SISTER? SHE'S ONLY SEVENTEEN!"

"And your parents were so happy for her." Eva said. "I guess when your mom threatens them they don't tell you anything even if it really big."

"EVERYONE KNEW?" Ron asked.

"I didn't." Hermione said.

"Everyone knew," Harry said. "I accidentally over heard but I was threatened with a knife and Ron, I like being a guy." Eva and Blaise burst out laughing.

"What an ending." Dumbledore said. "Laughter is the best ending."

"Who's laughing?" Ron said. Harry and Ron and even Dumbledore joined Eva and Blaise, letting out all the stress they had kept for years over the final battle.


End file.
